Change
by PhantomTigre
Summary: Sequal to Soul! Hermione and Draco go back to Hogwarts for a final year! Hopefully this one will tie up Hermione and Draco's relationship and Hermione's recovery as well as what HarryGinny and RonSen end up doing. Warning: This is unfinished.
1. Will You Marry Me?

"School starts again in a two weeks," Draco said laying back against the hot concrete next to the pool. Hermione leaned over the edge of the pool, resting her arms on the edge.

"Look forward to it? It'll be nice to get back to the books. We still have plenty to do before school starts though," she said.. In the course of the summer Draco had been shown the muggle world. He'd ridden a roller coaster, seen a movie, been to the mall, gotten a cd player, been introduced to the Internet, gone to plenty of parties-

"And tonight I'm bringing you to the best restaurant around," Hermione told him. Draco sat up abruptly and rubbed his back.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think I've burnt my back," he told her glancing at the concrete then grinning at her. He turned bringing his legs over so they were dipping into the pool then slid the rest of his body in.

"We're going to have to get some better muggle clothes," Hermione continued as he moved over to her in the water wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know you like the ones you have, but I don't think you'll fit in at the party," she told him then suddenly giggled when he tickled her sides, "Stop it! You know I hate being tickled."

Draco continued to tickle her, kissing the back of her neck softly.

"Okay, I love you, will you stop now?" Hermione asked turning around in his arms to face him directly.

Draco smiled and kissed her softly on the lips pulling her closer, feeling where their bodies met each other. His heart pounded as she deepened their kiss. A moment later they broke apart, both breathless.

"I love you too," he whispered hoarsely, "More than anyone else on this whole planet."

"But not in the universe?" Hermione asked teasingly, "I've caught you now, you've slipped up, I knew you were having an affair with that one star that has a slight bluish tint."

Draco laughed, "You're wrong there, the supreme being of the universe is you."

Hermione laughed as well then gave him a serious look, "Okay, time to stop being cheesy and go find you some clothes."

"Clothes, when did I learn to hate those words?" Draco asked.

"You love clothes shopping," Hermione said, "You know you look good and love it."

"Can we swim a bit longer first?" Draco asked changing the subject. Hermione nodded and slipped out of his arms ducking underneath the water. Draco waited a moment then lowered himself into the water until just his head was sticking out then leant back to float on top of the water.

About ten minutes later Hermione came back over to him and leant back to float beside him taking his hand in her own.

"What's so interesting about simply floating?" she asked softly watching the clouds drift by.

"Its relaxing. I get to think," he said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"You. And a lot about what my counselor's been telling me," he said. They'd had to search rather hard to find out how to find a wizard counselor since they couldn't go talking about You-Know-Who to a muggle counselor, "How have you're counseling sessions been going?"

"Good," Hermione told him, "I feel like I've been getting a lot better. We've kind of been working up to the, worse, events. It's hard, but it _does_ feel good to let it out."

"My exact thoughts," Draco agreed then stood up in the water and shook his hair to get the water out. Hermione smiled then wrung her hair out, cursing it as well for being so bushy.

"Okay, you know the rules sweety," Hermione's father said as they started out the door where one of Hermione's muggle friends waited in a car.

Hermione nodded.

"No getting drunk," her father put in.

Hermione grinned, "don't worry, its not like a drug-dealing club we're going to, its that new restaurant they built."

"I know," her mother said and hugged her softly then hugged Draco as well before opening the door so they could leave.

"I still feel kind of shy around your parents," Draco said as they stepped into the car, "They seem so nice. My parents never hugged me."

"Okay you guys, I just have to stop at my date's house to pick him up, then we can be on our way," the girl in the driver's seat said.

"Who's your date Arie?" Hermione asked.

"The hot guy who works at the ice-skating rink," Arie said with a grin.

"Does this hot guy have a name?" Hermione inquired.

"Cameo," Arie told them, "He's our age, black hair, tan skin."

"Cameo?" Draco asked suddenly, "I know a Cameo. Does he go to a private school also?"

"Yeah," Arie said glancing back at them through the driver's mirror as they pulled up to a house. She honked the horn a few times and a moment later a familiar looking Slytherin stepped out of the house.

Cameo raised his eyebrows when he got into the front seat seeing Draco and Hermione in the back. Draco grinned.

"I didn't know you lived so close to Hermione," Draco said as the car started moving.

"I didn't know either," Cameo said then added, "Coincidence is a beautiful thing. This is pretty cool, you live around here too?"

Draco shook his head then realized Cameo couldn't see him sitting in the front and said, "No, I'm staying with Hermione. My parents, death eaters got them."

"Sorry man," Cameo said then asked, "You, uh, going out with Hermione then?"

"Yeah," Draco said, "Actually we were when I first met you, we just hadn't told anyone yet."

Arie turned the car suddenly and the sign for the restaurant loomed up high in front of a rather fancy looking building.

"That sounds like a interesting story," she said as she parked the car.

"Are you a pureblood Cameo?" Draco asked curiously, "This seems kind of far away from most wizarding populations."

"Yeah I am," Cameo said, "Don't ask me why my parents chose to live out here."

"Just drop us off at the end of the driveway," Draco said as Arie slowed the car down in front of Hermione's house. The driveway was about a eighth of a mile long, a minute drive over gravel, and about a four or five minute walk. It was dark out, the only light coming from the windows of the large house, the billions of stars overhead, and the rather bright moon.

"Sure thing," Arie said stopping her car next to the mailbox, "Means I won't have to scratch up my beautiful car anymore than I need to."

Hermione grinned as she stepped out of the old run-down car that had been Arie's fathers, Arie hated it and was saving up for a new one.

Hermione and Draco started walking down the driveway, lightning bugs flashing in the field as the car drove away.

"You know," Hermione started, "I don't really feel afraid when I'm here, out in the country. Even though its dark out."

Draco smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean. Having the whole sky on top you and not a thing to be seen on the horizon, it's a comforting feeling."

"Not like the cold pitch blackness of down there," Hermione said breathing in the scent of the night deeply.

Draco leaned over and kissed her softly pulling her close. She kissed him back and then grinned looking up into his face. Then suddenly she laughed and turned and ran into the field of about knee-high grass, spreading her arms wide and looking up into the sky.

"I feel like I'm floating in outer-space," she said when he came up and took her hands, spinning her around, "the stars above and the fire flies all around."

"I feel like I'm flying inside," Draco told her and still holding her hands leaned close and kissed her again feeling heat and love burn through out his body. When they pulled apart, breathless, Hermione lay back on the grass. Draco sat down, leaning back as well, following her gaze to the constellations up in the sky, mingled with highlight green blinks here and there.

"Hey Hermione," Draco whispered, "I've been thinking a lot and I think, well, we're both around 18, and I love you, and I don't ever want to be with anyone but you, so that's why I'm going to ask this, will you marry me?"

A/N: There! Finally got the first chapter up! I've had horrible horrible writer's block so I'm gonna be putting up chapters slowly, cuz i only have to chapter 5 written. Like one a week or something. I hope this story lives up to Dungeon and Soul. Thats exactly what i said for Soul and turned out Soul got more reviews.. but still.. eee!  
I'm dedicating this story to everyone who reveiwed Dungeon and Soul. That's a lot of names and I'm too lazy to copy and paste all of them.. but if you read them both and you're reading this you know who you are!


	2. Maybe One Day

Hermione propped herself up on one elbow to look at him, a smile on her face, "You really mean that?"

Draco propped himself up one elbow as well scooting closer to her, "Yes, I'd do anything for you. I love you."

Hermione brought her face close to his and kissed him gently then whispered, "I love you too, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."

"So, you'll marry me?" Draco asked gazing into her eyes.

Hermione grinned then laughed and said teasingly, "Maybe one day, when we're older, and we're not in school. And only if you're very good."

Draco grinned also then asked heatedly, "And if I'm very very bad?"

Hermione laughed and kissed him pushing him gently back onto the grass. He kissed her back passionately, rolling over so she was underneath him, easing his tongue between her lips.

"Hermione!"

Draco jumped hearing the sound of Hermione's mother. Hermione abruptly sat up accidently pushing Draco aside into the grass. He then sat up as well to see Hermione's mother standing on the porch with the light turned on.

"Coming Mom!" Hermione said standing up and brushing grass off her.

"Your father said he heard a car drive up and stop," her mother explained, "Just wanted to make sure you were there."

Blushing slightly Hermione pulled Draco to his feet as well, then they stepped through the grass back onto the driveway then up to the house.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" her mother asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah," Hermione answered glancing outside. Her mother turned off the porch light turned slightly to head into the living room.

"Do you two want anything?" she asked.

They both shook their heads, a little embarrassed to have been found laying down in the field at night. Hermione's mother smiled slightly then hugged Hermione tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked giving Hermione a concerned look.

"I'm good Mom," Hermione said, "Haven't had any little panic attacks in a few weeks."

"And how are you Draco?" she asked giving Draco a hug as well. Draco shrugged, the ability to use words once again leaving him completely.

"Okay," she said then stepped away, "Go off and do whatever you want."

"Were they outside?" Hermione's father called from his office where he was looking at several teeth x-rays.

Hermione's mother went into the office and Hermione heard her say, "Yes, rolling around in the grass."

Hermione bit her lip, her face turning bright red, then started up the stairs, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Good night," she said starting to head up the stairs.

"Hermione, all you have to do is ask, and I'm yours," Draco said softly, stepping closer to her. Then added, "Legally that is. My heart and soul already belong to you."

"I know. As are mine, you needn't explain," Hermione said with a grin and kissed him softly whispering, "I love you."

Then she turned and went all the way up stairs, going into the bathroom. taking her hair out of the tight bun she'd put it in and brushed it out. She could hear Draco moving around in the guest room, probably changing into pajamas. They'd driven to the manor with a few wizards to make sure no death eaters were there so that Draco could get some belongings. Her parents had to sign several forms accepting guardianship for the summer, until school started again, where he'd be in the custody of the school. After that, he'd be a full wizard, and custody wouldn't matter. One more year of school, and even though it was an extra one, it still felt like their time at Hogwarts had whizzed by. She headed back into her room and switched of the light, climbing into her bed, positioned in the corner of the room underneath a window.

_She was tied down tightly to a table, the only light coming from a single torch lit in one corner. Around her several robed figures stood. One of them stepped closer and she knew what was going to come next._

_"No, please, no," she whispered softly. She closed her eyes as the death eater dis-robed himself._

_"Not again, please, not me," she said more loudly. They paid her no heed. _

_"Let me go, not me, please, kill me instead!" she yelled_ this time as he moved closer. _She struggled then yelled loudly hoping that someone somehow would come._

Draco woke up suddenly in the dark guest room of Hermione's house then looked around the room wondering why he woke up, remembering nothing of a dream. He glanced out the window at the dark sky, clouds now covering the moon and stars. Then he heard a noise in Hermione's room and quickly got out of bed; pushing open the door to his room and walked down the hallway into Hermione's room.

"No, no, no," she said tossing and turning, tangled up in her sheets, "Why do you have to do this to me you bastards! Evil, foul hearted, son of a bitch!"

Hermione sat up abruptly on the last word anger and fear written over her face. She looked around, as if surprised to see where she was. Draco quickly moved over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and touching her shoulder softly.

"Are they gone?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Draco told her, hugging her tightly, "And they're never coming back, they'll never lay a hand on you again."

"I wanted to die," she said after a while, she paused, then asked, "What was it like for you, down there?"

"I wanted to die also," Draco told her, "I thought I was dying for a long time, a lot of weeks just passed in a haze."

Hermione nodded then said, "I wished they would just kill me, instead of keeping us alive, I didn't think we'd ever get out."

"But you still tried, we tried," Draco reminded her, "You were brave beyond belief."

"So were you," Hermione said smiling slightly, "Your presence really helped me I think. To have a familiar face, someone to work with in order to escape."

Draco kissed her forehead then her nose and she tilted up her chin as he kissed her lips gently. She smiled then leaned back onto her pillows sighing softly.

Looking at him she asked, "Stay with me tonight?"

"Yes," he said bring his legs up onto the bed and scooting over to her and bringing her close. She snuggled up against him closing her eyes.

"Good night my love," he whispered then closed his eyes as well.

A/N: Argh, only got four reveiws for chapter one! My freaking email wasn't working so i couldn't send out a update email, its been working for everything else, probably had too many emails or something. Hopefully people will figure out soon. 

Dedications To:  
Snowbear  
Marissa03  
dracohermioneluver  
Dreammergurl2007 


	3. Good Morning

Hermione's mother walked pass Hermione's room and glanced in seeing the door ajar. Draco lay on the bed, sound asleep, while Hermione was not to be seen. The clank of a cup on the counter told her Hermione was already up. She glanced at Draco again, her mind wandering as to why he was there. Had he been there all night?

Hermione glanced up when her mother stepped into the kitchen and smiled then leaned down and pulled out the bag of cat food, pouring some into Crookshanks' food bowl. She placed it on the counter as Crookshanks himself strode in, meowing for his food. Spying it on the counter he hopped up and started eating. Hermione stroked him a few times then picked up her own cup of steaming liquid, tea or coffee, Hermione's mother couldn't tell and headed into the dining room.

"Want anything for breakfast?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

"I'm fine," Hermione said taking a sip from her tea.

"I noticed Draco was in your bed this morning," Hermione's mother commented. Hermione coughed.

"Its not what you think," Hermione quickly said and started to explain, "I had a nightmare so he stayed with me."

"I believe you," her mother said and sat down across from Hermione, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I'm not, I mean I don't think I'm ready to do that kind of thing yet," Hermione said slowly, "I'm not really over from what happened down there."

"Good morning honey," Hermione's dad said kissing his wife when he came down the stairs into the dining room then added, "Morning Hermione. Did you know Draco's in your room?"

"We were just talking about that," Hermione's mother said, "They didn't have sex, don't worry."

"Mom," Hermione said, getting a little embarrassed.

"If you ever do plan on it eventually, we won't stop you," her father added, "Just talk to us about it first."

"I will," Hermione assured them feeling her face heating up and taking another sip of her tea, "You already taught me all those spells though."

"Spells won't protect you from sexually transmitted diseases," her father told her.

"Just say STD's will you?" her mother asked, "I think we're embarrassing her."

This of course made Hermione's face heat up even more.

"That reminds me," her mother said glancing at the calender hanging on the wall, "You have a doctor's appointment next week. I arranged for you also to be tested for AIDS and a few other STD's."

"Okay," Hermione said, surprised she hadn't thought of anything like that; also feeling her stomach drop a little. One of the many little things that reminded her of her experience in the dungeons. What if she had gotten AIDS?

Her mother came over and leaned down to hug her gently whispering, "You're going to be fine Hermione."

Hermione smiled uncertainly and hugged her mother back. Draco came down the stairs then, looking rather disheveled, his hair sticking up all over the place. Hermione mother stood up again but left her hand on Hermione's shoulder, giving it a comforting pat before heading back into the kitchen.

Draco surveyed the living room and the dining room, somewhat the way a large predator might his territory. Hermione grinned, he may have changed a lot personality wise, but a lot of his demeanor hadn't changed much.

An owl suddenly flew through the cat door, dropping two letters into the fruit bowl on the table before hooting a little hello, or goodbye, as it flew back out of the cat door. Crookshanks padded into the room looking around curiously for the source of the hooting noise then trotted over to his cat door and slipped outside.

"Must be our letters," Hermione said reaching for the letters, then handing Draco his as he walked over to the table and sat down next to her, giving her a quick kiss. She smiled and took a longer sip from her tea then opened the letter. It had the standard introduction of acceptance than a list of supplies. There was a second note from Dumbledore asking whether they'd rather stay in the dormitory with the seventh years, now a year younger than them, or take private rooms, still attached to their house common rooms though.

"Read the second note?" Draco asked Hermione then added with a smile, "I think I'll take the private room, I'd find it highly funny to be in a room with someone a year older than everyone else, I'm assuming they would also."

"I don't think I'd mind, Ginny will be a seventh year," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I'll probably just stay in the old dormitory."

"You're lucky that Gryfindors are more open minded than Slytherins," Draco said then added, "I think we'll be needing to go to Diagon Alley soon, I never got the books for my seventh year."

"Okay, we'll head on over there tomorrow then and stay for a few days," Hermione's father said as he stood up to head upstairs.

An hour later her parents headed to work, saying good bye and reminding them that if they went out to leave a msg on their cell phone or else call the dentist place so the person at the counter could tell them when they were finished with a patient.

"Remember to come back at 3 for my counseling session," Hermione said as they walked out the door.

3:00 pm

"Good afternoon Hermione," her counselor Ms. Simara, or Jenny as she insisted Hermione should call her. Hermione smiled in response and sat down in the chair across from her desk.

Ms. Simara was one of several wizard counselor's working in a muggle area, seemingly a muggle counselor. This also made it notably hard to find wizard counselor's out of school.

"First I want to get some paperwork out of the way," she said with a smile, "I'm sending all your files to the Hogwarts counselor. Her name is Adele Daniels. I've talked to her through the fireplace a few times and I think you'll like her a lot."

Jenny pulled out a few papers and set them down in front of Hermione, "I'll need you to just sign at the bottom, this is the form saying I was your counselor, its all confidential, you'll be switching to Adele, all that mess."

Hermione nodded and picked up one of the quills, signing her name, after skimming over the form.

"Okay," Jenny said with a smile then tucked the papers into a folder and stood up going over to sit down on one of the larger chairs. Hermione moved away from the desk sitting down on the lazy-boy chair.

"So, any nightmares recently?" Jenny started out.

"I had one last night, first one is several weeks," Hermione said biting her lip as she thought back to the dream.

"Want to tell me about it?" Jenny asked carefully.

"It was pretty much the same as the others," Hermione told her, "Except I woke up this time, before anything happened."

"How do you feel about that?" Jenny inquired.

"A lot better, but"-

"But?"

"Could it mean I'm blocking it out again?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think?" Jenny asked in return, "Does it feel like your pushing it away or that your nightmares are simply getting better and starting to leave?"

"I'm not sure, during the school year they were pretty bad, but I had them a lot less by the beginning of the summer, so I think it feels more like the nightmares are starting to go away."

"That's good!" Jenny said with a smile. The rest of the session went smoothly, with mainly talk about the dreams she'd had.

A/N: Took a bit in getting this chapter up, been busy, school starting and all. And I haven't been to in a while. I have 11 reviews! I've met my goal of at least five reviews a chapter! happiness :-D

Dedications To:  
Princess Rinoa  
Dreammergurl2007  
ChastityMorrows  
CrazyPoet  
hedwigmail  
dracohermioneluver  
Marissa03


	4. Diagon Alley

Hermione breathed in deeply feeling glad to back in Diagon Alley. She'd owled Ron, Harry, and Sen to ask when they'd be coming. Ron owled back immediately saying they'd be coming the next day and they'd bring Harry with them so his muggle relatives wouldn't have to drive him. Sen had owled back a little later saying she was staying at a small inn at Diagon Alley and had been there a few days with her older sister who was a fully qualified witch.

"I've never stayed at the leaky cauldron," Draco said peering around the dusty room that had two large beds. Hermione's parents had a separate room. Hermione grinned.

"It seems a little dumpy but the service is excellent," she explained tossing her bags on the bed, then added, "Harry and Ron will be here tomorrow."

"So we have all of today to ourselves," Draco said with a grin. Hermione grinned back at him wondering what the world would be like without Draco by her side. She studied him a moment loving the way his hair fell into his eyes, they way his eyes casually observed the world. She'd read plenty of stories where people fell in love, but there weren't enough words to describe the way she felt. Love wasn't something that could written down on paper. She'd known all her life that she would eventually grow up and fall in love, but nothing could have prepared her for the emotions that came along with it.

In a surprisingly short moment the distance between them was closed and she felt Draco's body warm against her as he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back fiercely loving the feel of his arms around her, his hands on her back.

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely in his ear as he kissed her neck then moved back to her mouth again.

When Hermione found herself laying on her bed a few moments later she wondered briefly when they'd gotten there.

"I love you too," Draco said when they finally paused in their kissing.

"Mm," Hermione said rolling over to lay on her side as Draco brought an arm over her side pulling her closer as she snuggled up against him.

A few minutes later she tilted her head back to look at him and smiled then asked, "Shall we stop lazing about and see what we need to buy?"

Draco grinned and kissed her softly then sat up, "Yeah, let's do that."

Hermione sat up as well then stood up straightening out the skirt she was wearing, "Its around lunch time, why don't we stop at Gringotts then go find a restaurant?"

"Sounds good to me," Draco said as Hermione grabbed her bag then put an arm around her waist as they left the room.

Hermione sidled up to Draco as they walked down diagon alley with their empty bags just waiting to be filled with books and supplies. Hermione carried with her muggle money to exchange for galleons, sickles, and knuts at Gringotts while Draco carried a small key, one of the things he'd taken from the room at the Mansion. Since neither his mother or father had left any will, everything now belonged to him. If they had, Draco assumed they probably would have left it to him anyway, it wasn't like they had anyone else to leave it to.

After a rather chilling ride through the many tunnels of the wizarding bank Hermione and Draco once again stepped out into the sunlight and the small, crowded street of Diagon Alley.

"Want to get some lunch then?" Draco asked glancing back at the bank and the clock that hung over the door. It read 12:23. Hermione nodded.

"I'm starving. I miss eating wizard food, it has a slightly different, ah, flavor somehow. I think its because its cooked differently, not so, processed." Hermione explained as they started looking around for a restaurant. A few minutes later they stumbled upon a square of sorts where someone had set up several tables with umbrellas and were serving food from somewhere. There were several cracks and three house elves appeared as if in answer to Hermione's unspoken wondering. They set several large plates full of steaming food onto several tables where some witches and wizards already sat.

"Make-shift restaurant," Draco commented.

"It appears so," Hermione agreed, "They must have a kitchen somewhere. It seems like a good idea though, you won't have to pay for a space somewhere and _is_ such a nice day."

Draco grinned then spread his arms like a doorman welcoming some guests into someone's home and asked, "Shall we?"

Hermione grinned as well then took his hands and kissed him softly, stepping back a moment later she smiled and said, "It seems like a very nice place to eat. The house elves _seem_ happy enough I suppose."

Draco nodded and they went over glancing briefly at a sign that said, "Please seat yourself. A house elf will be at your service." Then sitting down at one of the smaller empty tables. In agreement with the sign a house elf soon appeared with another crack holding a piece of paper. It read off the menu, giving a description of the foods then turned the paper over to take their orders.

Only ten minutes later they were busy eating away, Draco with a large "Old-Fashioned Muggle Style Burger" and Hermione with a salad and a grilled cheese sandwich. They both ordered butterbeer to drink.

"Funny to see Draco Malfoy eating something styled off muggles," Hermione commented with a chuckle.

Draco shrugged and smiled, "Might as well try it. Muggles managed to produce a lovely witch like you, so I think they can't be all that bad."

"Draco! Hermione!"

They both turned to see Sen running down the street, a large bag that looked as though it had come from somewhere in India slung over her shoulder, and a small cat-like creature following her. It had large ears and lion-like tail and was a pale brown color covered with dark brown speckles.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, in a slightly breathless voice, grinning.

"Sure," Hermione said and Sen plopped down in a chair across from them. The cat creature jumped up onto her lap regarding Hermione and Draco with intelligent eyes.

"What is that?" Draco asked curiously reaching out to touch it. It hissed at him and he pulled back his hand quickly.

"It's a kneazle, his name is Namir," Sen said then added, "Its listed in Newt Scamander's "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. My old school had a hundred old copies of it. I'm surprised it isn't required for taking Care of Magical Creatures."

"That'd be Hagrid's doing probably," Draco said trying not to revert to sticking in a rude comment about him.

Hermione smiled slightly, "Hagrid does lean towards the more Care of Magical Monsters side of things, but nevertheless, he's a good enough teacher."

"Hm," Sen said then raised her eyebrows as a house elf appeared next to her chair and promptly read her the menu.

"Ah, I think I'll just have a fizzing black birch drink," Sen said then turned back to Draco and Hermione.

She grinned then said, "You two make a really cute couple."

Hermione grinned and Draco found himself grinning as well.

"So are Ron, Ginny, and Harry coming here anytime soon?" Sen asked curiously then accepted the bubbling brown drink.

A/N: Sorry, took a bit in putting up this chapter! I've been busy thinking about my NaNoWriMo story and not thinking about Change. So... anyways.. Dedications To:

Princess Rinoa  
CrazyPoet  
dracohermioneluver  
Dreammergurl2007


	5. Another Day

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the evening walking through Diagon Alley exploring the multitudes of shops. They ate dinner with her parents back at a restaurant next to their Inn before finally retiring to their bedroom. Draco slung his bag down on his bed, not bothering to light the torches on the wall, or the candles next to their beds, then collapsed back onto it before turning his head to look at her.

"Long day," Hermione commented laying down on his bed next to him. She felt Draco nod then move over closer to her, his breath warm on her cheek. She turned her head so her lips met his, before rolling over onto her side to face him. Warmth moved throughout her body as Draco wrapped his arms around her bringing her close.

"I love you," Hermione murmured under her breath when they paused.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said relishing her name and kissed her again more passionately. She kissed back fiercely as heat burned in the places their bodies met, her heart pounding loudly. She found her self wanting more, to be closer to him.

Draco's thoughts must have been along the same lines for he asked softly when they finally broke apart for breath, "Do you want to..."-

"Make love?" she asked then looked over her own thoughts, was she ready? Was the past far enough behind her? She did want to, she loved Draco, never knew that she _could_ love someone as much as she loved Draco. But still, whether or not the past _was_ behind her, she wasn't sure. A little bit of fear surfaced in the back of her mind, but after a moment she said, "Yes, I do."

"Alright," he whispered and in the darkness of their room she felt him lean close to kiss her again, this time her hands moving to pull of his robes as he did the same. They moved slowly, their passion burning steadily, as they carefully started removing each other's garments. Heat pounded through her veins and- suddenly fear tightened in her chest painfully.

The image of a death eater standing over her flashed through her mind and she pulled away from Draco feeling like the temperature in the room had dropped without warning.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered softly, gently touching her face, his hands warm against her skin.

"I can't," Hermione her voice barely audible and repeated, "I can't."

Draco paused a moment looking into her eyes, and said, "Okay."

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and angrily brushed it away saying, "Fuck, I'm crying again. Fuck them. Why do I always have to cry? I never used to cry."

"Crying is good," he assured her, "One of the ways of letting things out."

"You said that last time," she said with a weak smile then suddenly frowned again, "You're Draco though, _not_ a death eater, so why do I feel this way?"

"Maybe its not fear of me, but fear of, having sex, because it will and does remind you of the death eaters, because it was the first time anyone did anything like that to you, and so your body recognizes it as a bad thing," Draco said tripping over his words.

"Did you just make that up right now?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, "I think its true though."

"Yes," Hermione agreed and Draco wrapped his arms around her pulling her close again, this time in a comforting way.

"Sorry," she said softly after a while.

"For what?" Draco asked, "I love you for you, not your body. I mean, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, but ah, I don't love you just so I can have sex."

Hermione grinned, "I know. You're right. And, Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco asked.

"Maybe one day, when I'm really over this," Hermione started, "We can, have sex."

Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning. She lay awake in bed a few moments then role over to look at Draco. He was sound asleep and breathing evenly. She smiled to herself suddenly feeling as though the world was brighter.

Harry and Ron would be arriving today, she'd leave a message at the Leaky Cauldron to tell Harry and Ron to meet them somewhere. Hopefully they'd be able to meet Sen wherever that meeting place was going to be as well.

After staring over in Draco's direction for a few minutes, remembering the events of the night before, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and quietly slipped into her robes then went over and sat on his bed, briefly entertaining the idea of dumping some cold water on him to wake him up.

Pushing this idea away she leaned down and kissed him gently, she felt him stir then kiss her back, though he wasn't quite awake yet. When the kiss ended his eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily at her.

"Did you kiss me just now or did I dream it?" he whispered his silvery eyes gazing into her own.

"I think we've always been dreaming," Hermione whispered back, "And when we wake up, we'll be enemies again, but you and I will know that all along we were only pretending."

Draco laughed softly then sitting up slightly said, "But is real. We're alive, here and now, seeing and hearing and breathing; living; loving one another."

Hermione laughed as well then kissed him again taking in the feeling of being close to him, feeling his lips against her own. Finally she stood up and Draco moved into a sitting position; bringing his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned then stood up and made his way into the bathroom. When he came out he suddenly looked at her, "You said fuck."

Hermione bit back a grin and shrugged.

"They deserve whatever they get called though," Draco told her.

A few hours later Hermione and Draco were heading down Diagon Alley looking over the lists of things they need to buy. Draco had the whole year's worth of books to buy, not having got them last year. Hermione on the other hand hadn't gotten captured by the death eaters until a month or so into the year and had gotten all her books.

"New Astronomy book, new transfiguration book, new"- Draco paused, "It looks like I need a new book for each class!"

"Well it is your N.E.W.T. year," Hermione said looking over his shoulder at the list he was carrying.

Draco shrugged, "You have a point there."

Hermione glanced around at the shops then asked, "Did Sen say where she was planning on being before lunch?"

Draco frowned slightly thinking, "In broom shop or the book store I think."

"Want to go check?" Hermione asked starting to head towards the small book store. Draco nodded following behind her.

Sen wasn't in the book store, nor the broom shop, but a shop right across from them selling Divination trinkets. They chatted for a bit before Sen agreed to meet them at a restaurant called Fine Dining, though it's name was rather the opposite of what it was. It was small with good, probably unhealthy, low priced food. It was also where Hermione had said they'd be in her note to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ron had said once that his dad had commented that it reminded him somewhat of what muggle's call fast food restaurants, except not quite as bad.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for so many months! I totally lost inspiration for this story and didn't feel like writing it all. I just recently came up with a new idea for it so I decided to start uploading chapters again. This one, and chapter 6 and 7 I typed before I lost inspiration, so hopefully after 6 and 7 there will be 8 and 9 and 10 and so on. Please forgive me for not updating and I completely understand if you don't review.**

**Dedications To:**

**Dreammergurl2007**

**Dumdumditz23**

**Miss04**

**dracohermioneluver**

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**

**Princess Rinoa**


	6. Counseling

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! Over here!" Hermione yelled with a grin when she saw the three of them emerge through the brick entranceway into Diagon Alley.

They all broke into a run to meet in a hug in the middle of the street. Draco stood off to the side a little feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Is Sen here then?" Ron asked when the pulled apart. Draco nodded remembering that Ron and Sen had apparently gotten together in the last week of school.

"Of course Ron would ask that first," Ginny said with a slight roll of her eyes, "She's been coming over _all_ summer, and Ron keeps saying its so she can teach us more about mind stuff."

"Well Harry's been coming over all summer too," Ron retorted.

"Yes, but also because he's _your_ best friend as well," Ginny reminded him. Hermione glanced at Harry who shrugged.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Good, been showing Draco around the muggle world," Hermione said with a grin, looking delighted to be with all her friends. Draco had no idea what to say, as usual. The fact that the other four had been friends for years while Draco had just recently changed from enemy to Hermione's boyfriend, tended to make things rather awkward.

"So, we're going to meet Sen at Fine Dining?" Draco asked looking at everyone. Harry had put an arm around Ginny and Draco couldn't help but think it was funny those two had ended up together, what with Ginny having a major crush on Harry throughout her first 3 years at Hogwarts.

"Is that's what its called?" Ron asked then explained, "Someone rumpled the note Hermione left us and we weren't able to read the name."

"We still have about an hour til lunch time," Hermione remarked, "Why don't we look around, there's a new model broom out."

Draco could tell she'd caught Harry and Ron's interest immediately, as well as his own. His Nimbus 2001 was the best broom he'd ever had and wasn't sure he needed or even wanted a new broom though. Yet, it was always fun to see the new brooms.

They spent a little over an hour at the broom shop, after Draco found himself caught in a friendly argument about quidditch teams, Ron being an adamant supporter of the Chuddley Cannons. A book on making brooms had caught Harry's eye and he spent a long time sitting on floor reading bits of it before spending more time trying to get it down to a reasonable price. Why he bothered was beyond Draco, Harry was supposed to have tons of money left from his parents.

When they arrived at Fine Dining they found Sen saving a table for them, she hadn't been waiting long having only gotten their five minutes earlier. There was a bit of a reunion with her and Ron before they all crowded around the table to eat.

_A few days later..._

"Good morning Hermione," Jenny said as Hermione entered the room and sat down in the poofy chairs. Jenny had no notebook this morning, simply sitting back in one of the other poofy chairs.

"Morning," Hermione replied.

"So anything new happen recently?" Jenny asked to start the conversation.

Hermione thought back to the whole trip to Diagon Alley and felt her face heat up a little bit, private things were hard to talk about, even though she knew what had happened that night would be important to at least mention.

"Something did?" Jenny guessed then asked, "Another nightmare?"

"Not really," Hermione said, "More like between Draco and me."

"Want to explain?" Jenny asked.

"Its kind of hard to talk about, you know," Hermione started.

Jenny nodded, "Most of this kind of stuff is. That's why you get counselors, everything said and talked about her is completely confidential and private, and I'm not someone who knows all your friends and family."

Hermione nodded and breathed in deeply trying to settle into a state where she could talk freely with Jenny.

"Draco and I, kind of decided that we wanted to, ah, do _it_," Hermione began, "But I kind of panicked suddenly."

"You panicked? You just felt afraid suddenly, or felt like Draco was like the death eaters?" Jenny inquired.

"Just afraid, of doing it, not of Draco," Hermione explained, "I kind of saw this image of this death eater standing over me and well..."

"I see," Jenny said, "It made you think of when you were raped, brought back all those bad memories."

Hermione nodded.

"That's completely normal," Jenny said, "A lot of things probably make you remember that experience, but like most things it will gradually fade as time goes by. You need to accept it and talk about it, you'll feel more comfortable and life will be easier."

Hermione nodded again.

"You do have the interesting situation of having a boyfriend even though you were raped," Jenny stated, "You want to talk about that?"

"Draco?" Hermione asked, "He's supported me through all this, he knows what it was like down there."

"He's getting counseling too?"

"Yes."

"Does being with him make you remember being raped?"

Hermione frowned, "No, I always feel safer when I'm with him. Whenever I was remembering it, I'd go to him and we just well hug and stand there and gradually I'd just stop thinking about it."

"Hm, that must be nice," Jenny said with a smile, "He seems like a really special person, not the kind of person you find every day."

"No," Hermione agreed, "We used to enemies though. Being down there kind of made him see what it was like on the side of the one who was getting tormented, or tortured really. Being a victim of the death eaters."

"He and your parents are the only ones you've told about this so far?" Jenny asked.

Hermione nodded, "That's pretty much all though, I haven't really told anyone all about what its like down there, except you."

"Are you planning on telling them?" Jenny asked, "Friends are very important, it'll be better to have them supporting you through this as well."

"I don't want people's pity," Hermione said a little bit fiercely.

"They won't pity you if what you've told me about them is true," Jenny told her.

Hermione bit her lip thinking then said, "It was hard enough telling Draco and my parents."

"Remember how much better it was to not keep it a secret, to let them know?" Jenny asked.

Hermione nodded then finally said, "I'll see if I can get around to it. Talk to them some."

"That's good," Jenny said with a smile then added, "Don't push yourself though, if you really feel like you aren't ready to tell them, don't tell them. Wait for a good time."

"Okay," Hermione said then leaned back for the discussion to continue.

**A/N: Sorry for againt taking a while to update! I have a real excuse this timethough, November was National Novel Writing Month, so I had time for nothing but writing my really cool novel every day. It actually isn't quite done yet, even though it has 50,003 words.I need to go back and edit it, but I wanna work on Change adn then this Mercedes Lackey fanfiction I came up with, but first Change. So hopefully I'll get this freakin' story done. :-)**


	7. GSA?

"Back at Hogwarts for one more year," Draco commented looking out the window of the train as the castle loomed up into view.

"Yeah," Hermione said then smiled, "I'd never thought I'd be back here for an eighth year. I wonder the last time that their was eighth years here."

"Probably drop-outs," Draco told her.

"Hm," Hermione said with a smile, "They'll probably think we're drop outs. Of course we're only a year older, no one will notice I think."

Draco shrugged and leaned over to kiss her softly. A few moments later Hermione pulled away, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll just be a moment."

"Okay," Draco said leaning back as she opened the compartment door and slipped out. A moment later Ginny poked her head in looking around.

"Is Hermione here?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "She's using the bathroom."

"Oh, okay," Ginny said then added, "I've been made a prefect, did I tell you that?"

"No," Draco said then smirked, "Every Weasley been one then haven't they?"

Ginny grinned and nodded, "Yes, well I've got to go. See you around."

She closed the door behind her and Draco was once again left in silence. He wondered briefly what Sen, Ron, and Harry were doing. Were they still at the Weasley's? When did wizard colleges normally start?

The first few weeks of school went by smoothly, Hermione and Draco both went to counseling once a week with the school counselor who turned out just as nice as their old ones. Ron owled Hermione around the beginning of October asking if she and Draco wanted to meet everyone at Hogsmeade, saying he already owled Harry and Ginny. Hermione told Draco about it and a few days later she found herself in Hogsmeade with Draco at Three Broomsticks waiting for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Sen.

"Hermione!" Two voices yelled in synchronism. Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ron bursting through the door. She stood up and greeted them with a large hug. Sen and Ginny came in after, much calmer, and closed the door quickly behind them. Though it was only October it was already starting to get very chilly and the trees had already lost all their leaves.

Sen pulled off her gloves as she sat down next to Ron, with Ginny sitting down on her other side. Harry was sitting next to Ginny, next to Harry was Hermione, then Draco at the circular table. The waitress came over with butter beers that Hermione had predicted they'd all want, and ordered.

"So, how's college?" Hermione asked once they were all settled.

"Challenging," Ron said, "No making up dreams anymore."

"You're not taking Divination though," Harry said with a smile, "He means that you really can't slack like we did at Hogwarts."

Hermione grinned remembering all the times she'd let them copy her notes and had helped them with their homework.

"So, you planning on starting a club against the houses or anything like that?" Ron asked taking another gulp of his butter beer.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, many people will protest against doing away with houses, I'm not sure. I think we'll make a club called Houses United or something, or House Reform.. we're not sure."

Everyone slowly finished their butter beers then they stood up and headed outside to wander around. The sun had come out and warmed the air up a little, though the air was still cool in the shade.

"Oh shit," Sen said jumping behind Ron suddenly.

"What?" he asked turning around to look at her.

"My ex-girlfriend is over there!" Sen exclaimed. The rest of them had paused as well.

Harry glanced over towards where Sen was looking, "I don't see any guys over there."

"That's because my ex-girlfriend is a she," Sen explained, "She's the one with the curly brown hair."

"Whoa, wait a second, you're a lesbian?" Ron asked taking a step back. Sen glanced around to see everyone giving her odd looks.

"Ron, think a moment, if I was a lesbian, I wouldn't be going out with you," Sen said with a sigh, "Really you guys."

"I think she means she's bisexual," Ginny commented looking not quite as disturbed as the rest of the group.

"Don't tell me you guys are all homophobics," Sen said.

"Well, its not like there's any gay people at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"If there's no gay people at Hogwarts, how come there's a GSA?" Sen asked. Harry blinked.

"What's a GSA?" Ron asked.

"Gay Straight Alliance," Sen said, "There were at least 20 members when I was there. Including my ex, she only went out with me for a week then we broke up because apparently I was too old for her or something; she's only a third year, well I guess she's a fourth year now."

"Right," Ron said looking a little bit more comfortable.

"So, want to do a threesome?" she asked wickedly.

Ron seemed to freak at this idea and stepped back again.

"Just kidding Ron," Sen said with a chuckle, "I love you too much to have another girl in this relationship."

Ron didn't seem to find that very funny but Draco and Ginny had chuckled a bit at this and Hermione and Harry both seemed perfectly comfortable now.

After spending the rest of the day wandering around various shops and the area around Hogsmeade Harry, Ron and Sen had to leave while Hermione, Draco, and Ginny went back to the castle.

The next few weeks went by just as smooth and even quicker than the previous years had gone by. Hermione managed to talk to Dumbledore who thought that a House Alliance Club would be a great thing to have. Professor Oaks, the current DADA teacher had agreed to head it. A surprising amount of students showed interest in the club, a fairly even amount from each house. They started out just hanging out, to try and get inter-house friendships going and hosting game nights in the great hall, things like that. A few students even said that the whole house thing was rather stereotyped. By the time December rolled around the goal of the club had changed rather from actually doing away with the houses, to just getting the houses to think of each other has simply a way of sorting students into different classes, with simply friendly rivalry between them. They knew that once they got out of Hogwarts, there weren't going to be any houses, and the rival would be the enemy.

**A/N: Whoa, its been months since I've updated, neh? I have about seven chapters typed for stuff that happens over and after spring break, one more chapter of school, then fun stuff happens. So I'll be updating at least once a week from now on! :-D This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's been patiently waiting for another chapter, since I'm such a horrible horrible lazy person. Its much easier to do a lot of typing over the summer though, what with school and riding lessons, and volunteering, and Creative Writing Club I don't have as much time. But we all know thats no excuse for lazing off on such a fun story. Sorry guys! **


	8. Almost Winter Break

"My parents invited you to stay winter break with us," Hermione said scooting her chair in the library closer to him. The cold stone walls did not keep the castle particularly warm and the library, being such a huge space, did not insulate very well.

"Your parents are too nice," Draco said flipping the page of the book he was sifting through. They were both working on writing essays for different classes.

"They like you," Hermione said with a grin leaning over to kiss him softly.

"I thought we came here to work," Draco said when the paused in their kissing to breathe. Hermione shrugged then glanced back at her essay again reaching to dip her pen into the ink well again.

"That doesn't mean we have to stop kissing though," Draco said softly reaching over to touch her chin and turn her face towards his before kissing her gently on the lips.

They finally broke apart when a few students at another table started snickering. Hermione and Draco hid grins then guiltily went back to their work. Draco snuck his hand over and took the hand Hermione wasn't using in his own while writing his own essay.

After a few minutes he paused then looked at Hermione, "Your family celebrates Christmas right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, we're a mostly Christian family. Funny though how most wizards celebrate Christmas too."

"Though not exactly for the same reasons as Muggles do," Draco commented, "Something like Merlin and some defeat of some evil wizard and birth of years of light or something."

"Am I the only one who pays attention in History?" Hermione asked finishing up the last lines on her essay.

"I think so," Draco said, "I don't see how you can, Lord its boring."

"A lot of what we learn though is really interesting, learning about how the black plague affected wizards was fascinating," Hermione told him as he rolled up his parchment.

"If you say so," Draco said, "I wouldn't think you were one for all that sickness and death junk."

Hermione shrugged as they stood up pushing their chairs in. They carried the books they'd been using over to the return desk and set them down before heading out into the hallways.

"Last day is tomorrow," Hermione said then skipped a little, "I can't wait to see my parents!"

Draco grinned then admitted, "I actually look forward to seeing them too, even though they're not really my parents, you guys made me really feel at home there."

Hermione grinned turning around to face him biting back a grin. She waited as he stepped closer then stepped up and kissed him on the lips. Draco ran a hand through her hair, which she had left down that day, as he kissed her back then slid his hand down to take her hand as they walked down the hallway.

"What's the news about Harry, Ron, and Sen?" Draco asked as they went to the Great Hall to get something to eat.

"I don't think the quidditch team Harry joined has played any games yet, the season starts at weird times, Ron started taking more science classes, Sen went to that specialized college, I think they're all doing good. Harry's spending Christmas at Ron's, and Sen is going back to her family for a few days but I think she was planning on spending some time there too," Hermione said trying to remember all the details of their letters.

"Sounds fun," Draco said sitting down at the Slytherin table as Hermione sat down across from him. They taken to sitting at which ever table was more convenient at the time, which sometimes meant eating earlier or later than usual as certain Gryfindors and Slytherins didn't like an outsider sitting at their table. They filled their plates with food and ate silently both lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said bouncily as she came over and sat down holding a half empty plate of food.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said with a grin, it was nice to have at least one person that they knew well still going to Hogwarts with them. They'd become a lot closer since school had started spending time together in the common room doing homework.

"You guys coming to the match this evening?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. Ginny was a chaser on the Gryfindor quidditch team, despite the shorter days the match had been scheduled for 6:30.

"Great!" Ginny said then stood up, her plate now empty, "We're shoving in a last minute practice, so I have to go. See you guys around!"

Draco raised an eyebrow commenting, "She seems, overly happy."

Hermione grinned, "That's just Ginny, it can be catching though, if you're ever feeling down go say hi to Ginny."

"Not me?" Draco asked faking sadness.

Hermione shoved him lightly, "Don't be silly, you know what I mean. Lets go drop off our stuff then go outside before it really gets dark."

"Okay," Draco said as he finished up the last bit of his food. Hermione stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Hermione managed to sneak Draco into the Gryfindor common room despite the protests of the fat lady. Luckily no one else was there so they went into her room undisturbed. Draco gazed around the room while Hermione dumped her books on the bed then started digging through her trunk for something.

"Why do people even make these things?" Draco asked picking up a completely useless ugly object and tossing it up and down a few times in a precarious way.

Hermione looked over at him and hid a grin, then pulled a box out of the trunk, opening it, she picked out a hair tie then closed it and put it back into the trunk.

"What?" Draco asked catching the smile.

Hermione shrugged then said, "You can just be so cute sometimes!"

Draco blinked and then shrugged, "Okay, if you say so."

Hermione grinned and stepped over to him taking the object from him as he started to toss it again.

"It's a good luck gargoyle," she explained setting it back onto the desk.

"I still think its useless," Draco said as they left the room.

The quidditch match went smoothly except for the visibility factors. It wasn't cloudy so the moon provided just barely enough light but it still took a large amount of time for the Gryfindor Seeker to catch the Snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker came very close a few times to getting it instead.

The next morning more than half the school had packed up and loaded the train. Hermione and Draco got a compartment to themselves and spent the majority of the ride sitting up close to each other watching the light rain splash against the windows. Before they knew it the train was slowing and they were getting off the train to be greeted by Hermione's parents.

**A/N: See! I did update quickly! Go me! It only took me a few days to type this chapter! Mwaha.. feels special please review lots! At least five reviews!! :-D**

**Dedications to:**

**Snowbear**

**Princess Rinoa**

**Dreammergurl2007**

**dracohermioneluver**


	9. At The Mansion

The gravel of the driveway outside the mansion crunched as the wheel's of a muggle car drove up and stopped in front of the open gate. A moment later Hermione, Draco, and Hermione's father stepped out. They were visiting Malfoy Manor so that Draco could get some of his old stuff.

"We'll have to walk up to the house," Mr. Granger said, "Last time the car completely stopped, remember that?"

"My dad must have put spells to keep out muggles, and electric stuff," Draco said as they started walking towards the large stone building. Hermione stepped up beside him and he put an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Like the gate, the main doors to the mansion were unlocked, and partially opened. Mr. Granger went first pushing the door fully open letting sunlight shine into the darkened hallways.

"I'm getting a creepy feeling," Hermione said as they peered inside.

"I guess the magic that lit the whole place faded," Draco said taking a step inside pulling out his wand, feeling a chill settle on him, half expecting to see the place littered with dead house elves or something. It had been creepily empty the last time they'd come.

"Lumos," he said and Hermione copied his example. Mr. Granger stepped back to follow them, having no magic of his own.

"My room is this way," Draco said leading them down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. They passed only a few windows, scarcely giving enough light to see by, with heavy metal bars on them.

Finally Draco pushed open a smaller wooden door and they entered a large room, a few sofas a fireplace were in one corner and a desk with a few shelves were in the other half. Two doors were on the wall opposite from the door they entered.

"That door leads to the bathroom, and this one," Draco walked across the room and pushed the left one open, "Is my bedroom."

"Rich," Hermione said as Draco pulled his trunk out of a large walk-in closet. Draco shrugged.

"I'm rich because my dad did illegal stuff," Draco said a frown passing over his face, "As did the generations before him. It built up."

"A lot of my other stuff is in another room down the hall," Draco said flipping open his trunk, "All I need from this room are my robes."

"I'll go check out this floor," Mr. Granger said, "Make sure everything is sound."

"Okay," Hermione said looking around Draco's room. Her father's footsteps quickly faded giving Hermione a sense of the great emptiness in the mansion.

"I wonder what happened to all the house elves," she said then asked, "How many house elves did you have?"

"Enough to do laundry, cooking, cleaning," Draco said and closed his trunk again, "Probably, I don't know actually, 10, 20, 50? Somewhere around there. Dobby was one of the personal assistance elves. Like you clap your hands and ask for a butterbeer."

"Clap your hands?" Hermione asked, "Seems like you could have turned out pretty spoiled and snotty."

Draco frowned, "My dad pushed me really hard, required a lot of me. He wouldn't have allowed me to become spoiled. That's old stuff though, over now."

Hermione's father stepped back into the room then and said, "I'm going to go check on the car and give your mother a call to let her know everything's good."

Hermione nodded and he left once again. Draco, finished with his trunk, looked around the room. When his gaze landed on Hermione she smiled softly. He grinned then took a step closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss turned more passionate as Draco pulled her closer. A moment later Hermione pulled away glancing towards the door.

"Did you hear something?" she asked as a hushed whisper of a voice or voices drifted down the hallway. Draco shook his head and pull his trunk out into the main room. Hermione stuck her head out the door into the hallway, which was completely empty. She was about to step back into the room when she heard more voices, slightly louder this time.

"I heard that this time," Draco said stepping out into the hallway.

"I'm hoping right now you have ghosts in your house," Hermione said taking his hand and peering down the hallway for any movement.

"A few I think," Draco said, "Normally they just rattled the chains in the basement, I don't think my father let them wander the house too much."

Draco glanced at Hermione, a little relieved to see she looked as jumpy as he did. He bit his lip then asked, "Let's go find your father then."

Hermione nodded quickly and Draco stepped back to grab his trunk, pulling it down the hallway towards the room Draco had mentioned before. Hermione stopped suddenly and Draco nearly bumped into her. He turned to follow her gaze down the stairs.

"Do you see a faint light?" she asked then added, "The voices are a little louder here too."

Draco squinted his eyes then decided it did seem a little lighter down there, "Let's get my stuff from the other room then get out of here."

"I agree completely," Hermione said and they hurried down the hallway turning into the larger room with doors leading out into a porch of sorts. Shelves lined the walls, a few broom sticks, ranging from a few smaller, older brooms, to the larger nimbus 2001, leaned against the wall in one corner.

Draco pulled several books, his broom, and a few other things and put them in his trunk then closed it again, latching it this time.

"The rest of the stuff I need I'll get at Diagon Alley," Draco said.

They stepped back out into the hallway and Hermione opened her mouth to yell for her dad when Draco covered her mouth with his hand, whispering, "You don't want to let them know we're here."

"If there are, people, here and its not our imagination," Hermione whispered back taking Draco's hand off her mouth and turning to face him.

"I somehow don't think we are," he said taking her hand in his own wondering if they should go and see who or what it was, or simply leave.

"We have to go downstairs anyway to get out," Hermione said reading his thoughts. Draco nodded and then did a lightening spell on his trunk and pulled it behind them as they carefully went down the stairs. Their hearts pounding they reached the bottom of the staircase after what seemed like ages. Hermione froze hearing the voices, louder this time. Draco's eyes widened seeing a light coming from one of the rooms down the larger hallway.

"What do we do now?" Hermione whispered almost so softly Draco couldn't hear her. He shook his head to say he didn't know.

"Did your dad make it to the car?" he asked his lips barely moving.

"I didn't hear any yells," Hermione replied as they both stood rigidly, rooted to the bottom of the stairs. She hoped fervently that he had made it, that he hadn't been captured by them.

"It might not be," Draco started but in his heart he knew that surely they were death eaters, gathered here in the home of one of Voldemort's main, and now dead, supporters.

"Why are they here?" Hermione breathed.

"The only remaining ones I suppose," Draco said, "And no one is here anymore. Pretty much abandoned. Good hideout."

"They weren't here last time," Hermione argued though she knew what Draco said was true. A cold feeling sat uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach.

"We can't stay here forever," Draco said, accidentally saying it out loud.

"No, I don't think you can," a voice drawled from behind them.

**A/N: Mwahahaha.. cliff hangers... fun fun. **

**Dedications:**

**princess101**

**olivia**

**Hogwartsstudent**

**saphiraemrys**

**dracohermioneluver**

**fieryred20**

**Dreammergurl2007 **


	10. Death Eaters

Hermione screamed as the spun around to see a robed and masked figure standing next to the banister. He raised his wand and pointed at them then motioned for them to walk down the hallway.

Terrified, Draco dropped his trunk and they started walking towards the room with the light coming from it. Hermione glanced at him fear written all over her face as she walked next to him.

There turned out to be a total of around 20 death eaters in a large room that had at one point been a living room, but looked some what different now. Gentle flames licked the brick walls of the fireplace that several death eaters were standing around, most likely talking to someone through it.

The death eater who was standing behind them coughed loudly and most of them looked up surprise flashing across their, currently unmasked, faces to see Draco and Hermione.

"Lucius Malfoy's son and a friend," he announced shoving them into the room and closing the door. Hermione quickly scanned the room relieved not to see her father their and praying that he wouldn't get caught as well.

"Did you remove their wands?" a death eater with shoulder-length black hair asked. The death eater standing behind them shook his head and reached over to take both of their wands from their robes before cracking them and throwing them into the fire. Draco felt his stomach drop a little, he'd been hoping they'd forget about their wands.

A mask dropped onto a seat next to them and a death eater with brown hair and a sharp face stepped out from behind them to seat himself.

One of the taller death eaters with a short beard and ear length dark brown hair stepped forward a smirk on his face, he stepped over to Hermione then reached out and grabbed her wrist pushing the sleeve up.

"I think I remember you," he said and turned her wrist over to look at the inside of it, some emotion passed over his face when he saw there was nothing on her wrist.

"Must of taken them off," he muttered then looked Hermione directly in the eye, "You had a number on your wrist did you not?"

Draco for a moment had no idea what he was talking about before he remembered, they'd been numbered according to their cell, Madame Pomfrey must have taken them off when she healed them.

Hermione had an odd mixture of fear, anger, and hate on her face as she glared back at the death eater.

"Speak girl!" he said loudly dropping her wrist then scanned her face and smirked again, "I think you remember me as well. And probably a few of my friends," he glanced backwards at the group of death eaters.

"Bastards," Hermione said spitting out the word. Draco's mind was whizzing, obviously not all of You-Know-Who's death eaters had been in the cavern, each individual death eater probably didn't stay for long periods of time, being sent out on missions and things.

As for escaping though, Draco had no idea how they could do that. It looked as though they were to be prisoners of You-Know-Who's death eaters yet again. Draco shivered and looked around the room again, hoping he'd missed something, anything, that could be a weapon or a means of escape. A hole in the stonework of the ceiling was means of ventilation, if they could get up there somehow... no, that was hopeless, even if they could get a broom and fly up their, a broom couldn't fit nor fly straight upwards.

His eyes then landed on the fireplace, then he looked up to the mantle. A bowl full of floo powder, if they could somehow get over to the fireplace and grab some, throw it into the flames, then escape to some place through the floo network...

One of the death eaters stood to poke at the coals a little bit, making sure the fire wasn't dying, and Draco was reminded vividly of the death eater with the fire talent. He swallowed and glanced away from the fireplace. They'd probably have to wait until the death eaters started doing something, then make a run for it.

A few of the death eaters starting laughing and Draco remembered they'd been talking to Hermione.

"So she does speak after all!" one with short dirty blond hair said nudging the one who'd been talking to her. Draco's mind recapped the conversation Hermione had had with the death eater and realized that the death eater was implying he'd raped her, and judging from Hermione's response and expression, he probably was. Of course, then he'd mentioned something about his friends, had Hermione been raped more than once? Draco realized Hermione had never said anything about that, just that she'd been raped. He cast a concerned glance over at Hermione who's face was hard, her gaze centered at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I remember liking you better than the other ones," the bearded one said ignoring his friend's comment, "You actually put up a fight."

Draco felt rage welling up inside him. How could he simply talk about their cruelty so casually to the face of someone he'd raped?

Hermione's lips were thin, and it looked as though she wanted to murder them all but was having trouble battling her fear.

"I think she enjoyed it," the dirty blond one commented, a nasty grin on his face, "Wasn't quite so willing to fight after a bit though."

"Shut-up," Draco yelled not being able to take it anymore, his anger bubbling out,

"So, her boyfriend speaks," the first one with the beard asked shooting a sneer at Draco.

"You're nothing but a bunch of cowardly, lying, sons of bitches! You have to hurt other people and ruin their lives just so you can make yourself feel better about your own miserable ones," Draco continued yelling, knowing he would probably pay for it.

"Oh?" the bearded one asked raising his eyebrows.

Hermione emboldened by Draco's outburst opened her own mouth to speak, "The only way you could ever get near a woman is by raping them, not even a whore would sleep with someone like you!"

This must have made the death eater very angry for he grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her face close to his own whispering, "I think she did like it, shall we see how she feels this time?"

Hermione's face changed, showing her fear plainly. The death eater grinned, glad to be back in control again. He pushed her back against the door pressing his own body close to hers. Draco lunged as rage made the whole world seem red and managed to grab onto the death eaters robes and yank hard before three death eaters grabbed his arms.

The death eater with the beard looked livid as he glared at Draco and snarled, "Let's just make him watch shall we? See how he likes seeing his girlfriend raped! Then perhaps a little bit of crucio will make you remember your place."

A few of the other death eaters chuckled while others, apparently uninterested continued with whatever work they were doing, casting the occasional glance over the direction of the others.

The death eater turned back to Hermione who looked as though she was reliving her worst nightmare, which in fact, she probably was. He shoved her to the floor grabbing her hands and pulling a rope out of nowhere to tie them together, then held her heard while he kissing her forcefully. Hermione started to bring her knee up but the death eater quickly moved out of the way hitting her face hard.

"You tried that last time," he said sweetly, "Won't work again on me darling."

A large red mark was appearing where the death eater hit her and Hermione looked now, almost as though she'd given up.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, "Don't"-

He was abruptly cut off by a silencing spell one of the death eater's holding him cast and found his mouth and vocal cords moving, but no sound coming out. He tried to scream with frustration, but nothing. He couldn't watch and do nothing while they raped her, there had to be something he could

** A/N: Heh, another cliff hanger.. not as bad as the last one though I don't think. Um.. Happy Valentines Day! Well... its tomorrow... but by the time you read this it'll probably be today or even yesterday. **

**Dedications:**

**Hogwartsstudent**

**tinted sunglasses**

**sporty12gd4u**

**dracohermioeluver **

**Dreammergurl2007**


	11. How To Get Away

Suddenly Draco heard a door open and a few death eaters walked in from the other side of the room. The silence was sudden as the other death eaters moved aside to let these ones through. Draco was unable to read the new ones expressions due to them still wearing their masks.

"Caught some new prisoners I see," the one in the front stated softly, his voice making it evident he was the one in charge.

The death eater with the beard stood up abruptly leaving Hermione laying on the floor. The leading death eater surveyed the room.

"Lazing about the lot of you, as usual," he drawled wrinkling his nose under his mask, "Your break was over fifteen minutes ago, report to your offices, and Stone, report to my office in five minutes, we need to review the information you found."

With that last statement he turned to go then glanced back and said with a smirk, "Leave the prisoners in here. You can, play, with them later."

When he was gone several of the death eaters started laughing, mainly at the one with the beard. He glared back forcefully grumbling, "Who made him boss anyway?"

"We did," one commented with another chuckle, "He's the most capable with planning and spell work, and keeps stupid ones like you under control."

Looking rather humiliated he sneered and left the room. Half the other death eaters followed his example leaving the room. The death eaters must have inhabited the whole castle in the time since Draco had come here at the beginning of the summer, when it was empty, and now.

"I'll stay and watch the prisoners," a rather chubby death eater said leaning back in a chair running a hand through his hair.

"You always volunteer to do the watching," another one said as he left the room.

"Bad example to us all, he's the only lazy one," one of them said as the last of them filed out of the room.

Draco lowered himself to his knees and crawled over to Hermione untying her wrists and pulled her up against him.

The death eater on guard looked over at them and made a noncommittal noise before pulling out his wand and keeping it pointed in their general direction as a way of saying, don't do anything.

Hermione buried her face into Draco's robes; silent sobs shaking her body. Her hugged her comfortingly kissing the top of her head. He opened his mouth to speak but had forgotten the silencing spell was still on him. Would it wear off or was there a counter spell? He hoped there was a counter spell.

After a while Hermione finally looked up at him and whispered softly, "What can we do?"

Draco shrugged then pointed to his mouth and shook his head to indicate he couldn't speak. Hermione frowned, confused.

"I can't speak," he mouthed hoping she'd catch that, "Silencing spell."

"Silencing spell?" she asked and he nodded. She frowned again, this time in thought. Then she sighed and leaned back against him casting a short glance at the remaining death eater, her brow furrowed.

Draco tapped her shoulder and pointed at the fireplace, making sure the death eater couldn't see his hand. Hermione followed his gaze and saw the fireplace, then looked at the death eater.

If they made a dash for it, he might not have time to do anything, only one of them would have time to go through, it wasn't big enough for two. A sudden thought hit Draco suddenly, with the silencing spell on him, there was no way he could use floo powder, you had to clearly state the name of the place you wanted to go. This created a change in plans.

How would he be able to tell Hermione that he could go around and distract the death eater making time for her to get away? He couldn't, there was no way he could convey a message that complex. Well, he could try.

Draco nudged Hermione again and pointed at the death eater then himself, then pointed at Hermione and the fireplace. Then he pointed as his mouth again and shook his head and pointed at the fireplace.

"We escape by floo powder?" she asked in a soft whisper. Draco nodded, and pointed to her.

"Just me?" she asked then frowned and said, "We've got to do something about the death eaters. We can't let them get away, we have to get rid of them."

Draco narrowed his eyes, they could let the ministry deal with this, they needed to escape, save their own lives, the death eaters didn't seem to be doing anything at the time.

"Stop yer whispering!" the death eater said shaking his wand at them. Hermione said nothing, glaring straight into the death eater's eyes, her anger clearly apparent. The death eater didn't appear to notice though for he leaned back in his chair again.

Draco shook his head looking at the death eater, then pointed again using wilder gestures that she should get away with floo powder. She shook her head vehemently.

"Knowing they were dead, that was okay," Hermione whispered, "I can't leave here knowing they're alive."

Draco frowned then nodded, he understand that, but he always knew that there was no way two students without wands to hope to get rid of a large group of death eaters. He pointed to his empty pocket and mouthed, "No wand."

Hermione pursed her lips deep in thought then finally she sighed and nodded her head looking at the fireplace. Draco smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you," he mouthed knowing she'd catch that one.

"I love you too," she mouthed as well, "How will you escape?"

He shrugged and pointed at fireplace. They could always try; maybe if he yelled and thought the name of the place they'd go it'd work, maybe the magic could read lips and vocal cords or whatever.

"Will it work?" she asked. Draco nodded, hoping he was right. She frowned but finally nodded. Then apparently tired from fear and adrenaline she leaned against him again closing her eyes, he knew she wasn't asleep though for her breathing didn't settle in the deepness as it would if she was asleep.

**A/N: Woo hoo! I got seven reviews! is happy Yesterday we went to this feast/ball thing done by the SCA (Society of Creative Anachronism) dunno if i spelled that last word right. We learned a bunch of bransles and other dances... twas fun fun. -D Don't ask why I'm telling all you guys this 'cause I really don't know.**

**Dedications!**

**tinted sunglasses**

**nickster Potter**

**Hogwartsstudent**

**sporty12gd4u**

**Dreammergurl2007 (I'll try to remember to read your d/h!)  
**

**dracohermioneluver**

**Princess Rinoa **


	12. Crup Hafling

An hour later the door burst open letting in a group of ten death eaters or so, mainly the same ones that had been in the room before. Hermione sat up and Draco felt her own body tense. His own heart had gone from a steady beat to very fast when he saw them enter.

"Geoffrey!" one with brown hair, the one that had captured them, yelled looking at the chubby death eater that'd been watching them, "Your break is up! Get out of here."

The death eater stumbled to his feet, looking as though he'd been jerked out his sleep. Draco wished fervently that they'd put their plan into action earlier, instead of simply waiting for no reason what so ever. If he'd been asleep they both would have been able to try to get away.

A few of the death eaters sat down leaning back in the comfortable chairs, ready for their break now.

"And how have our little guests been while we were gone?" the blond haired death eater asked peering over to where Draco and Hermione sat curled up.

"Guests!" Hermione asked with disgust. Draco smiled to himself, despite all her fear during situations like these Hermione seemed to always be able to stand up and fight. One of the things that really did make a Gryfindor a Gryfindor, Draco realized. Draco was more concerned with his life than with what went on with other people. He wouldn't bother too much about getting rid of these death eaters so that they wouldn't go around hurting more people, that's what the ministry was for. Of course, there was a fine line between bravery and foolishness. Potter had always seemed more foolish to Draco than anything, even if he was capable of handling things, it was never brave to go and face the Dark Lord.

The death eater with the beard stepped up beside the blond one with a grin and commented, "I don't think she liked your little joke."

A sudden explosion sounded outside and the death eaters abruptly turned, looking around to see what that was. Several death eaters yelled from outside in the hallway. Half the death eaters in the room ran back out into the hallway. A second bang sounded, sounding like large doors crashing down. More shouts were heard; most of the death eaters lost in the confusion of the sudden, attack?

Draco realized that unless they got away right now, chances were that they wouldn't get away un-hurt. He gave Hermione a little nudge whose thoughts were probably along the same track.

"Now?" she mouthed questioningly. Draco nodded and with a slight yell they burst forward Draco towards the death eaters and Hermione towards the fireplace. The death eaters were slow to react due to the chaos going on outside, most of them going towards Draco who was charging them.

He heard Hermione yelled "The Burrow!" and saw a bit of green flame out of the corner.

What the hell was the Burrow? Draco wondered briefly before finding himself being the object of several spells and ducked behind a chair. Apparently, to his luck, the death eaters were needed outside and most of the rest ran back out into the hallway.

To his surprise the room was now empty. Now he headed over to the fireplace and stared at it gloomily. The flames had gone back to their normal color, but there was still no way Draco could get away. Frowning he walked over to doorway, and it suddenly hit him, what were those explosions?

The ministry perhaps? How would they have known to come to Malfoy Manor? Then it hit him again, and he nearly slapped himself, Hermione's dad! He probably hadn't been caught but had realized that Hermione and Draco were in some sort of trouble and managed to contact the ministry. Or something like that.

So should he shut the door and lock himself inside or run down the hallway and try to get out, or yell. Making his decision he shut the door turning the lock then ran to the other side of the room to shut that door as well. He hoped Hermione had reached, The Burrow, successfully.

The adrenaline once again started to wear off and he felt exhausted and sat down in one of the chairs hoping no one would try to get in, all the memories of the last time he'd been in a situation like this surfacing. He could almost feel the hot poker burning his skin and touched his shirt where he could feel the scars underneath.

Draco woke up with a start; he hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. The noises of yells and wand explosions were much less and he heard footsteps outside the room. Who had one, the attackers, or the death eaters?

Looking around the room he noticed someone had blown a whole in the ceiling on the level below, leaving a gaping hole into darkness. Curious he stood up rubbing his eyes to peer down into the darkness. He felt the floorboards bend beneath him and with a yell slipped down into the room. A waft of something dead hit him suddenly and he coughed, nauseated. He prayed he wouldn't trip over a dead body as he squinted trying to use the light coming in from overhead. He saw a wall and headed over to it and then started feeling along it, this was probably one his father's rooms, one of the dungeon areas. Draco recalled that a lot of the dungeon rooms had small tunnels for the house elves to move around in; perhaps he could find a way out that way. Climbing back up through the whole was hopeless; it was much too high.

Draco stumbled when the wall gave away to openness, and the stench of old urine and blood hit him making him gag. Did the death eaters have rooms with tortured prisoners here too? His foot hit something small and soft and he reached down hoping it wouldn't be hand or something. His fingers touched soft silky fur and he wrapped his hands around it, picking it up before realizing it was a small animal of sorts. It felt like a pup, except its tail was forked, a magical creature then. It was too big for a Crup puppy, a half-breed probably. Its fur was longer than most Crup's fur also. Why would the death eater's have Crup halflings? Dead Crups at that, unless the parents were still alive.

Walking farther into the room he came upon a large Crup, one of the parents as well as several others, all dead. Apparently the death eaters didn't take very good care of them, or even care about them at all. Maybe they'd belonged to his father, or his mother. He felt a sharp tightening in his chest, he'd probably never live in this house again, and even though his mother had been a little cold, Draco, like anyone's son, had cared for her. Thinking about it, Draco realized he wouldn't want to live in this anyway. Not after all the things it had been used for. Maybe he could sell it off and buy a nicer house, one that didn't have a bloody history.

He heard muffled footsteps overhead of people walking around in the hallway and remembered that he needed to get out. Once he was out he could figure out who had things under control. A few footsteps behind him made Draco jump and spin around. A death eater? Hiding from everyone else like Draco was?

**A/N: Hm.. looks like I've gotten into the habit of updating every sunday. I'm wearing a hat right now because the sun is shining right into my window, a hat at my computer. I probably look funny. My shirt is getting warm, and my cheek. Its 9 am right now. Hum de dum. Too bad the MWA isn't open.. I wanna get my learner's permit! Thanks to everyone whose been reviewing! This story would be nothing without your support! **


	13. The Burrow

Draco's heart started pounding faster as the footsteps neared, he didn't dare move, hoping that in the darkness whoever it was would pass him by. If it was the good guys they would have shouted out to see if anyone was here, they wouldn't creep around silently.

A low whine made Draco sigh with relief, it was one of the Crups, a live one. He crouched down and held out his hand and a moment later felt a soft wet nose pushed into it and give it a few licks. The Crup's tongue was dry though, it was probably dehydrated. He scooted closer and rubbed it behinds its ears. Its fur was long and ragged, running a hand along its back he felt its tail, which was forked like the other ones. Its skin was stretched tight across its ribs, starving as well.

After pausing briefly he picked it up, though big, it was extremely light, having practically nothing on its bones. It didn't struggle, just relaxed, feeling somehow that it was in safe hands. He stepped back into the other room where the hole in the ceiling gave enough light for Draco to see it was about the size of border collie and had black fur covering its body, not as long as a border collie, but it wasn't smooth coated either. It had an almost greyhound look, but was a bit too stocky and small, half greyhound half Crup maybe. As far as Draco could tell it had no white on it and was a female.

"Hey, is anyone down there?" someone yelled and Draco saw the shadow of a figure. It didn't sound like a death eater, so taking a guess he stepped into the light, still holding the Crup.

A wizard in Ministry robes peered down at him curiously glancing at the Crup briefly. He asked, "How'd you get down there? You don't seem like a death eater."

Draco shook his head and pointed to his mouth then made a motion as though he was holding a wand.

"Silencing spell?" the wizard asked then pointed his wand at Draco and said a few words before asking again, "You aren't a death eater are you?"

"No," Draco answered, "I live here, I was getting some of my stuff when the death eaters caught me and my friend who I've been staying with."

"A Malfoy then?" he asked, "Well let's get you up here. Do you have a wand?"

"They snapped it," he replied.

"Okay, let me get a few others and we'll levitate you up," the ministry wizard told him and Draco heard him walk off.

A few minutes later he came back with two other ministry wizards, together they pointed their wands at him and said some words and Draco found himself and the Crup rising into the air. Another minute later he was standing in the room he'd been in before he'd fallen down.

"What's that?" one of them asked looking at the Crup.

"A Crup, she's mine," he said and looked around the room before asking, "My friend, she got away earlier through the fireplace to The Burrow. Can I go now?"

"Yes, I'll need your name, signature, and current address though," the ministry wizard said pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill before adding, "By the way, I'm Tyler."

"Sure," Draco said writing down his name and Hermione's address before signing it.

"Thank-you, we'll be contacting your house in a day or so for facts on this," Tyler said puting the parchment back into his robes, "You can go now, using floo powder?"

Draco nodded and walked over to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder throwing into the now dying flames.

"Take care," Tyler said, "Remember to take it easy, you don't look too good."

Draco nodded and picked up the Crup again, stepping into the green flames to say clearly, "The Burrow!"

After a few blasts of soot and whizzing fireplaces he found himself stepping out of a small fireplace into a rather dumpy living room with walls that looked old, probably supported with magic. What was this place?

"Malfoy?" a tall redheaded figure asked that Draco recognized as one of the Weasleys. Of course, this must be the Weasley's place, he'd half expected their place to look some what like this.

"Why is your house called The Burrow?" he asked then added, "Is Hermione here?"

Ignoring Draco's first question the Weasley answered, rather cautiously, "Yes, she is. She just got here a few minutes ago, in a pretty bad state. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, death eaters," Draco said looking around the room wondering where in the Burrow she was and asking impatiently, "Where is she then?"

"In Ginny's room," he answered, "I'm Charlie by the way. You are Draco Malfoy right? Were you, ah, with her, come from the same place I mean?"

Draco nodded, "Malfoy Manor, turns out there was a infestation of death eaters."

"We called Hermione's parents, that's about all she was able to tell us," Charlie explained. Draco wondered briefly if Charlie even knew that Draco was no longer the bully. Ron probably would have told him though. Who wouldn't be confused if someone just appeared in their fireplace like that?

"Are you okay? You look almost as bad as she did," Charlie commented.

Draco suddenly realized he did feel pretty bad, the stress and the fear making his stomach protest a little. And he was tired; very tired. The events of the day seemed to swarm in on him, just five hours ago or so they'd been back at Hermione's house.

"I think I need to sit down," Draco said and realized he was still holding the crup, he set her down where she looked around The Burrow, her nose quivering.

Charlie waved a hand at the chairs in the small living room then looked at the Crup, "What's that? And, can I get you anything?"

"A crup I found," Draco said and sat down in the one of the sofa's. Charlie headed through a door into the kitchen as he leaned his head back feeling his muscles un-tense.

**A/N: Sorry for taking more than a week to update! Normally I update on Sundays but the past weekends have been busy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Dedications:**

**Shadow**

**SaddleBum**

**dracohermioneluver**

**tinted sunglasses**

**Dreammergurl2007**

**Hogwartsstudent **


	14. Raped

_When Hermione arrived at the burrow..._

Hermione had collapsed once she got the Burrow the stress of the day finally catching up to her. Five faces showed identical expressions of surprise and shock.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed nearly knocking over his chair as he stood up to move over to her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Charlie asked incredulously as Ron, Sen, and Ginny stepped over to Harry's side by Hermione.

"She fainted," Harry commented grimly.

"Okay you guys," Charlie said, "She's not doing any talking while she unconscious, can we put her in your room Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and Charlie leaned over and picked Hermione up who stirred slightly as he carried her up the stairs and into Ginny's room placing her on the bed.

"I'll go make a cup of tea then," Ron said poking his head into Ginny's room, "For when she, er, wakes up."

"I wonder what happened," Sen said looking white as she followed Ron around the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were upstairs in her room while Charlie called Hermione's house.

A moment later he came into the living room to say that something had happened at the Malfoy Manor and Hermione's mother had received a call from Hermione's father about death eaters and called the Ministry. Other than that she knew nothing.

Harry came down the stairs a few minutes later worry written across his face and asked, "Any news?"

"A bit," Ron said, "Not much though."

"Something about death eaters at Malfoy Manor," Sen supplied.

"That sounds pretty bad," Harry said paling, "For Hermione, I mean, she was tortured right?"

"She didn't really tell us much did she?" Ron said taking the boiling water off the stove and dumping a few tea bags in.

Harry shrugged and Sen made a face. Ron poured a cup of tea and stirred in some sugar before bringing it upstairs. A minute later he came back downstairs.

"Ginny's watching her," he said, his face serious.

"Come on, let's go outside and get some fresh air," Charlie said herding the mopey looking bunch out the door.

"Do you think she's gonna be alright?" Ron asked nervously kicking at a garden gnome that was poking its head above ground. It squeaked and dived down into its hole.

"She'll be fine," Harry said, seeming to be assuring himself more than Ron as he gazed at the ground.

"Yeah, don't worry Ron," Sen said putting an arm around Ron's shoulders and kissing him softly and giving him a encouraging smile.

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in a soft bed in a familiar room. For a moment she had no idea where she was then the memories rushed back and she shivered curling up.

"Life is too hard," she thought to herself with an anguished sigh closing her eyes tightly feeling slightly sick.

"It gets better," someone said and Hermione realized she had said that out loud. Opening her eyes she saw Ginny sitting by the side of the bed.

Ginny smiled slightly and Hermione suddenly felt she had to tell someone, everyone, stop keeping it all bottled up inside.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked and handed a cup of tea to her. Hermione eased herself into a sitting position taking the tea gratefully taking a few sips. The head ache she hadn't realized she'd had lessened greatly.

"Yes, well, no, not really," Hermione said leaning back against the pillows.

"What happened?" Ginny asked quietly.

"It was the same death eaters that," Hermione paused then said, "You're asking the wrong question. You want to ask me what happened half a year ago down in the dungeons."

Ginny nodded and asked, "What happened half a year ago down in the dungeons?'

Hermione smiled slightly and took a deep breath before saying, "I didn't really tell you guys anything that happened down there did I?"

Ginny shook her head, "Just that you'd been a prisoner, we kind of guessed you'd been tortured or beaten or something."

Hermione frowned and said, "Yeah, they did torture me."

Ginny nodded saying nothing letting Hermione talk in her own time.

"And, raped me," Hermione said, feeling relief at finally getting it out to more than just Draco, her counselor and her parents.

Ginny's face showed shocked horror before she leaned over and hugged her friend tightly; whispering, "You should have told us. We're your friends."

"I know," Hermione whispered before Ginny pulled back.

"Did you tell your parents?" Ginny asked, "You've been getting counseling right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, and Draco. I told him."

"Jeez, you were raped?" Ginny asked in disbelief and worry.

"Yes," Hermione said making a face, "More than once."

Ginny said nothing for several minutes before asking, "You're not, you didn't get pregnant or anything did you?"

"No," Hermione said, "My parents had me learn all the different spells you can do. Half of them without a wand."

"Right, those spells," Ginny said blushing slightly before asking, "What about Draco?"

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked remembering vividly the night in Diagon Alley a week ago.

"Are you okay with him?" Ginny asked then added, "That's why you were so much worse than him, I mean he was in pretty bad shape too, but he didn't go into a coma."

Hermione nodded, "Pretty much. He's really helped me a lot. It was pretty bad."

"So what happened back at the Manor?" Ginny asked.

"They tried to rape me again," Hermione said bluntly, the disgust in her voice obvious.

"But they didn't," Ginny supplied.

"No, the lead death eater came in and said to get back to work and that they could play with the prisoners later," Hermione said, "_Play_ with us. Like its some game.

"I felt like I was back in the dungeons again," she told Ginny and shivered again, "It made me feel dirty, having them _touch_ me"

"That sounds really awful," Ginny said softly before asking, "Do you want more tea?"

Hermione realized she had drunk all of her tea and shook her head, "No thanks, I think I just want a shower."

"Yeah, okay," Ginny said, "You going to tell Harry and Ron, and Sen?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"I'll go get a towel, the bathroom's, you know where the bathroom is," Ginny said with a smile and went into the hallway to pull a towel out of the closet.


	15. The End

Once Hermione was in the shower Ginny headed downstairs to see Draco sitting in the living room talking to Charlie.

"Draco?" Ginny asked feeling surprised to see him before realizing that Draco had been there too. Her eyes then moved to the small black dog that was gulping down a bowl of soup at his feet. It could have been a miniature greyhound or a whippet except for its forked tail.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A half-crup I found back at the Manor," Draco told her, "There were more than just her but they were all dead. I think my dad might have kept them for something."

"Oh," Ginny said then looked around wondering where the rest of them had gone.

"They're outside," Charlie said catching Ginny's gaze.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking back at Draco.

Draco shrugged, "Tired, stressed, the ministry took care of them I think. We have to go in later for questioning though."

Ginny sat down unsure of what to say then heard the shower turn off. A few minutes later Hermione came down dressed in fresh robes. She saw Draco sitting in the living and grinned stepping over to him and leaning down to kiss him softly.

Ginny looked down hearing Harry come back inside. Draco had pulled Hermione into his lap and was kissing her back.

Harry coughed quietly and Ginny glanced back at him with a teasing grin. She knew he still wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of Hermione and Draco. He moved over and sat down on the sofa next to her.

There was a loud clatter as the door burst open once again with Sen and Ron laughing and looking out of breath as though they'd ran around the house. When they'd both caught their breath Sen pushed Ron over into the hallway out of sight.

Looking back over at Hermione and Draco she saw they'd finished their kiss and Hermione had sat down on the sofa he'd been sitting on.

"Well," Harry said then glanced around, "Where'd Ron and Sen go?"

"In the hallway," Ginny said. Harry looking towards the door.

"I don't hear anything," he said and looked back at Hermione.

"That's because they're not talking," Ginny told her rolling her eyes slightly. Harry bit back a grin.

"Shall we wait for them?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione said the atmosphere taking on a more serious air, "I need to tell you guys something, I've been putting off talking about."

"I'm starting dinner," Charlie said poking his head out of the kitchen, "Mom and Dad aren't going to back until late."

Bill was still in Egypt and the twins were running their joke shop. Charlie was taking a few weeks off the spend at the Burrow.

"Ron!" Harry yelled and a slight "umph" was heard. A moment later both he and Sen emerged from the hallway looking a bit rumpled. Ron saw Hermione and smiled.

"You okay then?" he asked looking a bit uncomfortable, especially with Draco there. Sen pulled Ron over to the sofa where they sat down.

"Yeah," Hermione said and glanced at Draco and Ginny as if looking for help. Draco took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze knowing that she was going to tell them even if she hadn't said that out loud.

"Ah, let's see," Hermione said, "You guys know I was a prisoner of the death eaters, that's about all I told you though. I was tortured, but I think you know that too.

"There's a reason I went into a coma though and Draco didn't. I was in a bit of denial for a while about what else happened. I was," Hermione paused, "I was raped, by the death eaters."

There was a uneasy silence.

"Come on you guys!" Ginny stood up, "Give her some support!"

"I'm getting better," Hermione said and then to explain the unanswered question of why she'd suddenly came to the burrow she said, "There were death eaters at malfoy manor and they caught us, nothing happened, but you know, memories."

Harry stood up and Ron and Sen copied him going over to sit on Hermione's sofa, each hugging her in turn then squeezing together on the sofa.

"Thanks you guys," Hermione said softly with a smile.

"We're always here for you," Ron told her.

"Let's go out some where," Sen suggested, "Have some fun."

"That sounds good," Harry said and glanced at Hermione who nodded.

"Wasn't Charlie making dinner?" Ron asked glancing over at the kitchen then sneezing when a waft or burnt food hit his nose.

"I think its gonna be a while before dinner," Ginny said hiding a grin.

"I'll say," Ron said standing up. The five of them all headed out back stopping in the shed to dig around for brooms before running out into the field to practice quidditch.

**A/N: Um, yeah.. this story has kind of died. I didn't have enough to be going on for the rest of the semester. Basically more emotional stuff, eventually have sex, Hermione agrees to marry him on the last day.. and that was about it. Play around with houses.. Boring junk. If anyone of you guys want to finish it go ahead. Just upload the rest of the chapters on your account and I'll link to it from here. Thanks to all of you for supporting me throughout writing this whole story. This was the first long story I ever really wrote, I was able to prove to myself that I actually CAN write that much! And now I move on to new things. **


End file.
